


Good

by Ricksbowlegs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom!Daryl, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Rick, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/pseuds/Ricksbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rick's encounter with Carter, Daryl rewards him for being so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thingy that came to me after rewatching 6x01 and that pantry scene. I've always found Rick's instant reaction to Daryl's voice very interesting.
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Ya were so good t’day, Rick,” Daryl huffed, thrusting deeper and harder into the exquisite tightness of his lover, keeping himself propped up by his elbows as he held the leader’s head between his hands so he could see every expression in that gorgeous face as he fucked him. “Such a good boy,” he praised and landed a wet, noisy kiss on the plump lips; the words coming out like a mantra for he intended them to sink into Rick’s head. 

It’d almost gotten bad that day when they’d entered the pantry and stupid Carter had Eugene threatened with a gun after he’d caught him hearing to his plans to kill Rick. Hell, Daryl had wanted to kill the fucker himself, but Rick acted first, taking the gun from the man’s hand and aiming it at his head. 

Rick was a good leader, Daryl would never doubt that, but he needed to be supported, contained even; directed in the right direction when he lost his way. And his self control had been faltering since they arrived to Alexandria. Too many traumatic experiences, one after the other, had the leader’s still frail mind slowly cracking. And he’d been too busy with his own issues to do anything about it on time. 

But late was better than never. 

After Rick’s fight with Pete and his mental slip that had him waving his gun in the middle of the street while threatening the Alexandrians, Daryl decided it was necessary to pick up what they’d been doing back at the prison to keep the leader leveled. So he’d dragged Rick into their bedroom the night he killed Pete and refreshed his memories. 

Rick’s response had been immediate and he’d calmed down considerably after that. He still had small outbursts of anger, like the one from today, but one simple word from Daryl was enough to set him straight. 

“Daryl,” Rick mewled, lifting his hips to meet the potent thrusts and tightening his thighs around the hunter’s hips, desperate for the thick cock to brush over that spot the older man was deliberately avoiding. Daryl slammed into him mercilessly, making him slide up the bed sheets with the sheer force of each thrust, but the fullness and the stretch weren’t enough. He needed more. “Please, Daryl,” he begged once more for what he so desperately needed, obsessively repeating _I’m good,_ in his mind. 

Daryl thought he’d been good. And he had. He didn’t kill Carter. He’d been good today.

“Ya wanna come, sweetheart?” Daryl asked lovingly against the leader’s ear, planting multiple kisses on the sweaty temple and burying his fingers on the soft, damp curls.

“Yes, please, Daryl,” Rick pleaded, arching up his back as much as the solid body on top of him allowed and rocking his hips to make the broad head of the cock buried inside him brush against his prostate, to no avail. “Please, make me come.”

“What ya gonna do when I say yer name?” Daryl huffed, slowing his thrusts as he locked Rick’s wandering gaze with his. 

“Gonna drop what I’m doing, calm down,” Rick panted, “… put all my attention on you…and do what you tell me to.”

“Tha’s right, sweetheart,” he cooed, kissing the inviting lips briefly and speaking again against the leader’s mouth, “just like ya did t’day.” 

Rick nodded fervently, biting his lower lip and doing his best to keep his clouded gaze focused on the hunter. “Please, I need to come.”

“As ya wish, darlin’,” Daryl said and pulling out all the way, he slammed back in with force, aiming for that sensitive bundle of nerves inside the warm channel and fucking into Rick with deep, powerful thrusts, eliciting loud moans from that gorgeous mouth. 

Rick was hanging on the edge with the enveloping pleasure brought by the hunter’s shaft hitting his prostate each time when Daryl’s strong hand wrapped around his neglected cock and started stroking him vigorously. He came abruptly and hard, with his mouth parted in a silent cry, tightening his inner muscles around the generous girth inside him as he coated his own belly with warm release. 

Daryl grunted at the sight of Rick climaxing and picked up his pace. When the sheath surrounding him tightened almost painfully, he wrapped his hands around the leader’s hips and thrust in three more times before he came with a low groan, deep within his lover.

He collapsed on top of Rick; both men fighting to keep their breathing under control. 

When he was good, Daryl rolled to the side of the bed, sliding out of Rick in the process. The younger man immediately snuggled up against his side.

Morgan stood up from the chair from where he’d been watching their coupling and silently made his way to the bed to lay behind Rick, worming closer until his clothed chest was flush against the leader’s naked back and wrapping an arm around his waist. Rick’s hand immediately covered Morgan’s. 

“You good, Rick?” Morgan asked, leaning closer to Rick’s face. The leader turned his head to face the man and answered him with a tender, lazy kiss. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” Rick sleepily sighed when they parted then turned back to face Daryl and kissing his naked shoulder, he moved closer in search for the archer’s mouth. At this, the hunter leaned down to capture his puckered lips in a sweet, short kiss. “Thank you,” he said with a satisfied smile as he rested his head back on the pillow. 

“Anytime, love,” Daryl answered with a tiny smile, happy to help his lover go back to his usual self.

When Rick was asleep, which was only a few of minutes later; Daryl easily detached himself from the limp limbs holding him close and stood. 

“Where’re you goin’?” Morgan asked in a whisper, lifting his head from the pillow to look at him. “Rick doesn’t like it when he wakes up and you’re not here.”

“Gonna give that prick a piece o’ ma’ mind,” he huffed as he hurried into his clothes. He’d be back soon. 

“I don’t think it’s necessary, Daryl,” Morgan said calmly. “Carter seemed scared enough. He got the message loud an’ clear.”

“He wanted t’ kill Rick,” Daryl gruffed, giving Morgan a stern look, “course it’s necessary.”

And with that, he left the room and the two men to go in search of Carter.

He didn’t mind, what Rick and Morgan had. It’d started before he even met the leader, back when he was weaker than a kitten after waking up from his coma. The man had saved Rick’s life. That was enough for Daryl to be grateful for Morgan for the rest of his life. And he seemed to really care for him if he’d traveled this far only to find him. He couldn’t be against that.


End file.
